Your Sex Is On Fire
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Sequel to "You're A Dream Come True." It just wasn't smart to try and sneak past Kakashi at night. Unless you're willing to pay the price. And what a sweet price it is. KakashixSakura, LEMON :D Third installment.


This is a gift fic for all of the KakashixSakura lovers who reviewed my other two one shots! Love you guys (: Keep on Keepin' on hahahah.

**Song: **Kings of Leon - Sex On Fire.

**I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG.**

**You're Sex Is On Fire**

Kakashi lay awake in bed, images of his secret blossom filling his every thought. Ever since she had moved in with him, Naruto, and Sasuke his thoughts had been this way. Kakashi didn't know what had gotten into him. Maybe it was just how domestic everything felt.

Sakura cooking breakfast every morning. Showering in the same bathroom as him. She had even taken to all of the household chores like dishes, laundry and cleaning. It was like a dream.

A smirk graced his lips as he reminisced in those dreams he used to have. Oh how he missed those dreams. They had always reached into his deepest fantasies and brought them to life.

However, he couldn't complain. Reality had certainly made up for his loss of dreams lately. He concluded that he had only been having those dreams because he had been sexually frustrated.

Thanks to a slightly recent development he was able to release his sexual urges. It was highly enjoyable.

He hated sleeping alone. He wished he and Sakura could sleep next to each other. Basking in each others warmth after a long session of love making.

He just didn't know how to get to that stage yet. The stage he was in was already so new and fragile. No need to rush.

Kakashi began drifting in and out of sleep, listening to some CD that Jaraiya had given him. Kings Of Leon or something like that. It was stuck on repeat however, and kept playing the same song over and over again.

He was just about to enter dream land when he heard a noise coming from across the room. The soft creak of his door being pushed open made him snap awake, wondering who the hell could possibly be coming in his room at this time of night.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside dresser. It was nearly 3 A.M.

He stilled, eyeing the figure that slowly tip toed into his bedroom. As soon as his eye's adjusted to the darkness again his expression grew smug with his new found opportunity.

Sakura had obviously been up late doing laundry again, and had snuck in to try and put his clothes away.

He slid quietly out of bed, making his way to his ajar door before pushing it closed softly, trying not to make much noise. He didn't want to spoil his fun already.

_Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound_

_I know they're watching, they're watching_

He stepped stealthily towards her. She was soundlessly putting shirts and pants in their rightful drawers. Undoubtedly minding her own business when a muscular arm wrapped around her stomach, pulling her backwards roughly before covering her mouth to keep her from making any sudden noises.

At first she had been startled, poorly attempting to defend herself by trying to pry the strong arm from her middle.

However, Kakashi was having none of it.

"Did you think you could sneak past me Sakura." He mumbled in her ear, taking a jokingly hurt tone.

_All the commotion, the kiddie like play_

_Has people talking, talking_

_You, your sex is on fire_

Sakura eye'd him, sensing his witty foreplay as she attempted to look guilty. She playfully tugged at her captors arm, turning her head away from him and pretending to be shy.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're in my bedroom now Haruno. I make the rules." He murmured as he slid his mouth down her cheek sensually.

He placed open mouth kisses down her neck, starting from just below her earlobe all the way past her collarbone to her shoulder.

Sakura had foolishly snuck into his room in her pajamas, which always seemed to get to him.

Shorts and tank tops seemed to be his weakness.

He removed his hand from her mouth, convinced that she wouldn't make any sudden noises. Not yet anyway.

He kneeled down and grabbed her around the knees, standing up swiftly as he threw her over his shoulder, earning a quiet giggle from her.

He took those few steps towards the bed before tossing her into his black silk sheets.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day_

_The head while I'm driving, I'm driving_

She reached for him, entangling her fingers in the back of his hair to try and bring him down to kiss her.

Surprisingly he grabbed her hand and held it down. "Sakura." He said, his glassy eye's meeting hers as he stared into them for an agonizingly long time.

Sakura wanted his kisses more than anything.

"My rules." He finally stated crawling into bed beside her before capturing her in one of his mind numbing kisses.

He held her forearms down by her sides so she was unable to touch him yet, which was making her feel a bit left out.

His mouth left hers before he began kissing the sides of her lips, slowly grazing his lips down her cheek and neck until finally his head was just above her chest.

He slid his hands underneath her shirt. His rough hands tickling her soft skin as he pulled her shirt over her head and discarded it.

His hands held onto her shoulders as he kissed the valley between her breasts. Her breathing had already started to speed up.

_Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale_

_Feels like you're dying, you're dying_

Strands of his hair tickled her neck as his hands slipped under her to unclasp her bra before throwing it to the side.

He immediately went to kissing her chest again. His hands claiming her breasts, kneading and making small vigorous circles over her nipples.

_You, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_

A whine reached his ears as he grinned, slowly making his way down to her lower belly.

He placed one of his hands in between her legs, applying a small amount of pressure. Oh, how he enjoyed hearing those tortured mewls from her every few moments.

He began placing his deadly kisses on her lower belly, coming dangerously close to where she wanted him the most.

_Hot as a fever, rattling bones_

_I could just taste it, taste it_

_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight_

_Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest_

His fingers found the hem of her shorts and he wrapped his fingers around her black and grey plaid panties as well, before sliding them down her legs.

Sakura felt like she was about to just burst into flames, the frustration was almost too much.

As soon as he threw the remaining clothes to the floor however, he was done playing.

He grasped her thighs before looking up at her.

She was flushed and breathing irregularly, her knuckles turning white from grasping his sheets so fiercely.

He had never seen anything more beautiful.

Finally, his thumb found her bundle of nerves before his tongue began working it's magic on the rest of her.

He sped up his actions with every passing second, before slowing them down suddenly, making her suffer.

Maybe he _wasn't_ done playing.

He stuck to his quick pace for a good while, enjoying the sounds that she was making.

He could sense it, she was almost there, but he didn't want her to climax without him. He wanted to feel that bliss with her, he wanted to see her glazed over look as he made her reach that ultimate high.

He wanted to whisper in her ear and watch the hairs on her neck stand on end at his words.

Kakashi stopped his actions, swiftly removing his cotton pajama pants and red boxers before mounting her and capturing her in a heated kiss.

He ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed with inhumanly passion.

He had already worked himself up listening to the pleasured sounds that had escaped her lips during his actions earlier.

He rubbed himself against her, earning yet another pleasured moan, before he rested his forehead on hers.

"I could listen to this all night long." He whispered as he placed himself inside her and began slowly thrusting.

Sakura grabbed his hips, forcing him to pick up the pace.

_You, your sex is on fire_

_And you, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_

Sakura's lips parted as her breathing became even more ragged. She was glad she wasn't the only one making sounds, she could hear Kakashi's own intense breathing patterns just above her.

They were both reaching their limits. He pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her as ferociously as he could, taking almost all of her breathe away from her.

The kiss ended as soon as they both felt that bliss they had been waiting for. Sakura's mouth hung open while Kakashi placed his head beside hers, tugging on her hair roughly as he came into her.

_And you, your sex is on fire_

_Consumed with what's to transpire_

He lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"I think I'm gonna stay awake every time I know you're doing laundry." He said, sounding exhausted, but he still managed to keep that same smirk that she loved so much.

He collapsed on top of her. Half of his body pinning her down.

The minutes flew by, and before she knew it she could see the faint light of the sun creeping through his windows.

She could almost drown in the feeling.

Waking up every morning next to him feeling as satisfied as ever.

It was something she one day hoped to be able to experience for real.

**Yayayayay, another installment of my KakashixSakura..series I guess you could call it. Hope you liked it.**

**Review please!**


End file.
